Snakeway to Heaven
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 4 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}Snakeway to Heaven is the fourth episode of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged It was first uploaded to YouTube on August 21, 2008. Summary Goku is running down Snake Way, only to end up falling off into Hell and meets 2 ogres named Goz & Mez. Goku tricks them into telling him how to escape and manages to get back onto Snake Way. Meanwhile on Earth, Kami assigns Mr. Popo to train Earth's warriors: Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. It is soon revealed that Mr. Popo is a very harsh and cold-hearted trainer, knocking Krillin off the look-out when Krillin is about to ask a question about Mr. Popo's Pecking Order. Back on Snake Way, Goku is sucked into Princess Snake's house. Princess Snake offers Goku food and the use of her hot tub. Princess Snake soon reveals her true identity by turning into a giant snake and chases Goku. Back on Earth, during a night training session, Gohan turns into a giant ape and begins rampaging. Piccolo, feeling the moon is mocking him, destroys it. As a result, Gohan shrinks back down to his normal size. Piccolo then remove Gohan's tail and uses his clothes beam on Gohan so he won't be naked anymore. The episode ends with Princess Snake tangled up and Goku running on Snake Way once again. The stinger shows ZTV reporting on the destruction of the Moon. The reporters says that long-term effects can "only be guessed at", but immediate tidal changes resulted in the deaths of hundreds of millions worldwide. It also shows Sailor Moon dying. After that, Nappa begins pestering Vegeta as to whether they have arrived on Earth, repeatedly asking, "Are we there yet?" Cast *LittleKuriboh – Narrator *MasakoX – Goku, Gohan *Lanipator – Goz, Piccolo, Mr. Popo, Krillin, Vegeta *Hbi2k – Mez, Reporter *Vegeta3986 – Kami *Lord Quadros – Servant, Princess Snake *Megami33 – Sailor Moon *Takahata101 – Nappa Running Gags *'Krilin Owned Count 3': Krillin gets knocked off the look-out after Mr. Popo asks if there are any questions about his Pecking Order. *Piccolo calling Gohan a nerd. Cultural References *The title is pun on the song "Stairway to Heaven" by Led Zepplin. *Princess Snake's portrayal is largely a reference to Metal Gear Solid. *Princess Snake chases Goku in a field similar to Pac-Man. Trivia *First on-screen appearance of Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu *Sailor Moon's appearance is a reference to Megami33's Sailor Moon: The Abridged Series. **Avatar: The Abridged Series was original going to be mentioned with ZTV reporting the water benders losing their powers and Sokka giving up another girlfriend. *First appearance of Gohan's Ōzaru form, and the first time a transformation has appeared on the show. **When Gohan transforms into Ōzaru, he's holding a wooden barrel, which a reference to Donkey Kong. *There were two deleted scenes from this episode **The first one would have Goku jump over a street cleaner on Snakeway, causing the distracted driver to fall of the road. Team Four Star added this as quick throw around but couldn't find a way to integrate it into the episode. **The second one would have had one of Princess Snake's servants shoot herself after Snake's entanglement. This would have been the ending had they not used the Metal Gear Solid game over reference. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 1x04 1x04 1x04